1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a burner system for range top applications. More particularly, this invention relates to partially premixed, gas-fired burners for use in atmospheric range tops. Range tops to which this invention is particularly applicable are commercial range tops.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional gas-fired burners for commercial range tops are atmospheric, partially premixed burner systems having overall thermal efficiencies in the low to mid 40's percent range. In conventional gas-fired burner systems, the flame is produced by a circular burner ring which produces flames which are generally in contact only with the perimeter bottom of a pot or pan (cooking surface).
Most efforts to improve the thermal efficiency have focused on powered burner systems for fully premixed operation of burners with shorter flame length characteristics that allow the burner to be located closer to the cooking surface, thereby increasing thermal efficiency. One effort to improve thermal efficiency is an internal multiple flame port burner developed jointly by a number of Japanese gas companies. This burner is said to improve heating efficiency by 10–25%. The main feature of this burner is a relatively long flame which extends from the center of the burner ring. As a result, during cooking, the flame contacts the center of the cooking surface and spreads outwardly therefrom.
Notwithstanding improvements made to date, room for improvements still remains.